Team LNNK Trailer N: Nature Walk
by Kinaki747
Summary: To adapt to any situation, to always keep your enemy guessing, to hide in plain sight, and to never give up. These are some of the lessons my teachers have taught me. To find out the truth behind my forgotten past. That is my goal. I am a ninja. 2nd trailer in story. Crossover with One Piece, Fairy Tail, and Bleach. :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rwby. The only things that do own are the plot and any OCs that may appear down the line. This is purely for fun and entertainment. This is just an idea that I wanted to write down. Also, hope you guys have a wonderful day or night depending on when you read this. See ya. :)**

 **Please leave a review if you have the time. It would be appreciated. :)**

 **Nature Walk**

 _Look underneath the underneath. Keep adapting. Never give up._

These are the words passed down unto me by my father and uncle. To uncover the mystery that is my past and regain that which I have lost. I will forge on ahead and never give up in search of the truth. I am Kitsune and I am a ninja.

A cool breeze swept through the air, flowing through the autumn trees and land. Birds and wildlife were roaming about the forest. High above, resting on a branch was a solitary figure. Clad in a orange and black uniform and a black beanie, the figure completely blended into his surroundings. One wouldn't even know he was there if they weren't actively looking for him. Taking a breath the figure got up from out of the shade and into the moonlight, revealing the figure to be wearing a mask fashioned into that of a fox. Looking out into the forest, the young man scanned the area searching for the planned rendezvous point with his father and uncle. Finding nothing he was about to go look elsewhere until something in the distance caught his attention. Jumping off the branch, Kitsune maneuvered his way to the ground without so much as making a noise and made his way to where the disturbance originated from. When he arrived all he found was an empty clearing with not a blade of grass out of place. Something was not sitting right with Kitsune at the moment. His senses were sending him signals that something big was about to happen, but he couldn't figure out what it was. While he was pondering the reason, he failed to notice the complete silence that permeated the area. It was only a minute later that he realized this and he mentally facepalmed.

' _Geez. Seriously!? How did I not notice that! I'm supposed to be aware of my surroundings for Oum's sake!'_

"Alright you guys, you can come out now. I know you're out there. Let's just make this simple for both sides. Okay?"

As if answering him multiple presences made themselves known. Emotionless, red optics stared him in the eyes. All the while blades were being unsheathed, arms transformed into various guns, and the automatons hiding in the trees readied their weapons.

"Is this really necessary? Seriously, what good will this do? I'll tell you. Absolutely nothing. All you will get is nothing but trouble. So why don't we all just pretend this never happened and move on with our lives, okay?"

His only response was an onslaught of bullets and robots charging him.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Before the mechanical assailants could reach him, the young ninja had already made his move. Dodging through the hail of bullets he made his way to the first robot and landed a barrage of punches on it before kicking it away in the chest. Using the momentum from that, he landed on his hands and kicked at another two before a seal appeared on the ground and released a smoke screen. Capitalizing on the hindered vision of his adversaries, Kitsune disarmed one of them of it's katana and immediately bifurcated it. He followed up the attack with a spin attack here, a leg sweep there, and an aura enhanced knuckle sandwich to the face of another. By then the smoke had mostly dissipated and the gunfire resumed. Vaulting over one robot and using it as a shield, Kitsune did a headcount of the automatons using guns.

' _One, two, three...ten. Ten of them have mid to long range guns. Oh joy.'_

Grabbing the riddled robot, he threw it at another that was sniping him and knocked it out of the tree. Deflecting the bullets speeding towards him, he charged at the gunners. Slash, block, stab, palm thrust, dodge, parry, disable, dropkick and disarm. The young ninja did all that within the span of a few seconds, acquiring a pistol in the process. Firing rounds at his assailants, he thinned out the remaining robots that were in the clearing. Unfortunately reinforcements came and immediately started raining dust bullets down on him. Kitsune's response, aside from an eye twitch, was to stomp a foot on the ground causing multiple seals to appear on the ground and blast the robots into the air. Quickly reloading the pistol and hybrid katana with Gravity dust, Kitsune left the clearing to resume his search for the meeting place.

Thirty minutes later and still nothing but machines trying to kill him. Every seven minutes or so had him running into killer robots. To be honest, it was getting old and irritating. I mean really, is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet!? Even now as he blasted robots with Gravity dust, they just would not give up. One of them was even crawling towards him even though it's legs were blown off. To this Kitsune just aimed the pistol at the robot's face and let Gravity do its thing.

Another half hour later the shinobi had taken down over one hundred machines and was still searching. He had noticed something about the string of attacks throughout the past hour though. They increased in frequency when he was heading toward the heart of the forest. So naturally Kitsune went to the heart of the forest. There was only one reason why. The meeting place was there. His uncle had a habit of increasing security the more one got closer to the goal. Even though this whole thing was a training exercise, or as Kitsune called it "training from hell" the whole point was to train his mind and body for the next level of training which would take place immediately after this one ended. His uncle may be an awesome huntsman, but he was a sadistic trainer from Kitsune's point of view. When the young shinobi finally made it to the arena at the heart of the forest, a hooded figure was waiting.

"Were the killer machines really necessary?" Kitsune asked irritably.

"They're for your benefit my young padawan" answered the hooded figure.

"You watch way too many movies Urufu" came the remark.

"What next, are you hiding a dustsaber in the cloak?"

Silence was his answer.

"You have got to be kidding me. Let's just get this over with."

"Don't be so impatient nephew. You'll only make mistakes and slip up. Besides, you don't see Kurama being impatient and rushing through his chores when cinnamon rolls are on the table"

"No, but I did see him tackle that one guy who badmouthed cinnamon rolls. Then there was that time he suplexed another guy for knocking his cinnamon rolls to the ground. Now that I think about it, didn't you get ambushed by him when you ate his cinnamon rolls? "

"Fair point. Alright if you think you can beat me bring it on"

"Thought you'd never ask"

The next instant found Kitsune launching a kick to Urufu's face. Urufu casually blocked the kick and tossed Kitsune over his head. In the following minutes, Kitsune tried his hardest to land a direct hit on his uncle to no avail. Urufu would either redirect the blow, block it, or counterattack with a more powerful attack. Deciding to change tactics, Kitsune unholstered the pistol he acquired earlier, shifted it into a tanto, drew his katana, and dashed forward. Propelling himself forward using seals to increase his speed, Kitsune hoped to land some quick and decisive blows against his sensei. Urufu yawned, shifted his stance and retaliated with an aura enhanced palm thrust that Kitsune dodged by jumping over it and transitioning into a spinning buzzsaw. Urufu put an end to the attack by grabbing one of Kitsune's arms and slammed him on the ground. Seconds later Kitsune found himself launched into the air courtesy of his sensei. A small missile followed right after.

"Come on kit, are you even trying to defeat me? If you don't have the intent to kill, or at the least, seriously injure me, then you will never be able to defeat me. We both know it'll take a lot more than this to knock you out so stop holding back or else you will never advance to the next step" chastised Urufu to the beaten and slightly singed form of his student.

Getting no reply from him, Urufu turned around and was about to walk away when he heard a noise behind him.

"Wait… Don't… Turn your back… On me…"

Turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder, Urufu found his student standing up with a different look in his eyes compared to earlier. Earlier, there was only impatience and irritation in his eyes. But now, his eyes held a level of calmness, patience, and drive that let him know that Kitsune was about to stop holding back.

Breaking a grin on his face, Urufu tossed aside the cloak he was wearing as he faced his padawan, revealing the pair of wolf ears that were hidden until then. Clad in a black uniform, shin and arm guards, and a wolf mask, Urufu looked the part of a trained warrior. Add in the glowing red blade that he ignited and you could say he looked downright threatening. Tossing away his weapons, Kitsune stared at his adversary and got ready to strike.

"The real fight starts now"

As if by a signal, both charged each other and started a dance. A mesmerizing, intricate and deadly dance where one wrong move could mean certain defeat. When one would strike the other would parry. When one would strike high the other would evade low and counterattack. A leg sweep would be countered by jumping over it. Alas, this dance was not meant to last. Catching the fist thrown his way, Urufu headbutted Kitsune sending him back a couple meters. Kitsune only had a second to catch himself before the blazing dustsaber descended upon him. Dodging the blow, Kitsune backflipped away to gain some breathing room. Spreading his arms out, he activated seals in front of his hands. Grabbing the two ice sabers that appeared, Kitsune launched himself forward with increased speed thanks to another seal that appeared at his feet. Clashing again, both sensei and padawan fought with grace and intensity. Neither one gave an inch, but it was obvious that in the battle of attrition, Kitsune was losing.

' _This isn't good. I'm still drained from earlier and even though Urufu is worn down from this fight it's still not enough to take him down. I need to think of a new strategy.'_

Deciding to put his plan in action, Kitsune disengaged his opponent and tossed down a smoke grenade. With visibility gone, Urufu just closed his eyes and listened for any noise that would give away his padawan's position. He didn't have to wait long because a whooshing sound soon made itself present. Eyes opening, Urufu deflected a slash aimed at his head before deflecting a multitude of strikes from all around him. The answer to the onslaught became apparent as soon as the smoke started to clear. Kitsune had created a dome made out of seals to increase his speed. Add in the gravity dust he still had on hand and you got an opponent who was getting faster and faster with each passing second. The afterimages left behind from all this didn't help Urufu in the slightest either.

Tossing his arms out to both sides, Urufu blasted the afterimages and seals away with a gravity enhanced aura shock wave.

Crashing through trees after being nailed by a shockwave, Kitsune found himself pinned and unable to move. Featureless yellow irises with red sclera looked at the approaching amber eyed wolf that quite literally blew his plans apart. Raising the red dustsaber to his student's downed form, all Urufu had to say was-

"Tough luck kit. Maybe next time."

Kitsune just smiled and abruptly started to crumble apart and shatter to pieces, revealing itself to be a duplicate made of ice.

Momentarily caught off guard, Urufu could not react to the countless seals that appeared at his feet.

"That sly fox" was all that he could get out before he was subsequently incapacitated in the ensuing explosions.

From behind him Kitsune emerged from a pile of fallen trees leaning against one of them for support. His mask had shattered revealing his blue eyes to the world.

"Looks like this win is mine Uncle Wolffe" Naruto tiredly stated with a smile on his face.

The LNNK screen returns with the orange fox giving way for Naruto dressed in a orange and black uniform wearing a black beanie. He flashes the peace sign before he freezes and the screen fades to black.

 **AN: By now anyone familiar with all four anime can guess who the members of Team LNNK are. The reason I chose those four is because they all follow the color naming rule of Remnant. The team name also follows said rule. LNNK (Link) brings to mind the eponymous hero from the video game franchise who is known to primarily wear the color green. Also, the name LNNK, from my point of view, seems fitting for the four of them. They are in a sense the linking factors of their respective franchise. And just like Link all four characters put their lives on the line for those that they care about. :)**


End file.
